Adopted Love
by LAURENNJOLLERZZZ
Summary: One reckless night results in another. Decisions were never the hardest, but what if you had no other choice? TxG. Trailer up. K May go up in later chapters.
1. Trailer

Adopted Love.

**They were reckless. **

_Shows a girl and a boy getting passionate. _

**The consequences were tough. **

_Shows the girl looking at the white stick. _

**They had to make a tough decision - the toughest someone would ever have to make. **

'_What should we do?' _

'_Give it away. To a family who deserves it. Face it, 2 teenage parents couldn't give it the support and care it needs.' _

**Its been 13 years. Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you. **

_Shows a 13 year old girl with long curly brown hair with the most outstanding and irrevocably beautiful eyes looking at a piece of paper. _

**She wants to meet her parents, But what's blocking her way to reach that goal.**

_Shows the young girl talking to 2 people._

**And what about the parents? **

_Shows a handsome man being swarmed by paparazzo and a petite girl singing her heart out. _

**Will they want her back ? After all this time ? **

_Shows a girl standing on a porch of a house, hesitantly knocking. Someone opens the door and shock is clearly on their face. Shows her crying. _

**What do they have in store for them ? And why ? **

'_Payback. That's the key. They ruined my life. And now they get to experience the pain I felt. Just wait. _

**Zac Efron **_as Troy Bolton._

**Vanessa Hudgens **_As Gabriella Montez._

**And the rest of the EH gang.**

**Should i continue? Review. (: **

**Laurenjane x.**


	2. 13 Years Before

_I'm gunna blame it on you_

_When I blackout your heart tonight_

_You make me look like a fool_

_I'm on a mission to make you cry_

_-Gathania - blame it on you._

(+)

The one sign that can change a teenage girl's life, future, everything in one single moment. The one sign that can leave the most intelligible person, confused. The sign that meant another human being inside of that abdomen. Gabriella blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, she couldn't show weakness in this situation. But as it seemed, that one sign had broken this girl. Shattered her future. No matter what she would do now, she would always live with the fact that she had recklessly had underage sex, with the result of the underage pregnancy. This 16 year old girl was going to be a mum, in that small matter of 9 months. Her boyfriend of 1 year, a father as well in that small matter of 9 months. They were going to be parents to a creature they had made.

What would she do?

The first thing her mind thought of was to call Troy, no matter how much she wanted to keep this to her self, and lay on the cold hard floor of the toilet until it swallowed her up so she didn't have to face the fact she had to tell her boyfriend he was to be a father. Or her mother that was she to be a grandmother. She reluctantly pulled herself up from her hideout, and walked into the bedroom where her phone sat on the bed. She looked at it, to her, it looked as if it was mocking her. She stared intently at the piece of technology located on the bed 'til her hand reached out to grab it. She punched in the number that belonged to Troy, her troy. After the second beep, she heard the dial tone change as she heard the angelic voice ,that often left her speechless, on the other end of the phone. Due to the wonderful technology often called Caller ID, Troy knew who was on the other side of the line and started to get more worried as the time passed and no sound came out of the petite brunette's mouth.

'Gabriella? Brie.. You there?'

No response came from Gabriella, and after 5 minutes of trying to get her to talk, he explained he would be there, at her house, in less than 5 and to keep strong as this was the time Gabriella made herself known by sobbing her eyes out. She hung up the phone and returned back to the sanctuary she had taken to when she had found out the news.

Troy had his own key and when a couple of minutes passed, Gabriella heard the sound of a door opening and worried Troy come into the house and straight up the stairs. He walked past the bathroom but something caught his eye, there sat on the floor, sobbing her heart out and something white placed next to her foot, was the love of his life. The one person who would do anything to make her happy, the one who lit the room up when she just stepped one foot into the room, the one who had taken his heart at the tender age of 15 years. He carefully walked into the bathroom, catching the attention of Gabriella who looked at Troy and then looked to the white stick on the floor. He looked at her with a puzzled expression and took the test into his hands. He looked at the stick, trying to analyse just what the (+) meant, and then it hit him. (+) only meant one thing in this situation.. That one word he just couldn't say. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted to drop the test and run out and pretend he didn't care, and carry on pretending he didn't have a child. It wouldn't effect his future. He could still be the person he wanted to be, he could still have his dreams, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. As they say, it takes 2 two tango, and it certainly takes 2 to make a baby. He had always been told to honour his commitments, surely this would be one his commitments. He just couldn't back out of this.

Gabriella's eyes were looking over Troy's face, trying to analyse any signs of what he was thinking. But nothing. _'I should have known'_ Gabriella thought. She could never read Troy's face. He always kept the same straight face no matter what he was trying to do. He wasn't as easy to read as most people. But that was just the one of the things she loved about him though, it made him unique.

After 10 minutes of pure silence and shock, even though it had seemed like hours, Gabriella decided to clean herself up and stop looking like a wrecked mess and started taking of the mascara of her tear stained face which was due to the constant crying and walked past Troy, who was still motionless, stood by the doorframe of the toilet, and went to her room, to her large walk in closet to pull out some sweats and a strappy t-shirt. She sat on her bed and played with her fingers until she was disturbed by a over emotional Troy hugging her like crazy. She couldn't explain how she felt. There was no yelling, no one blaming her for the current situation. That's how it always happens on television, two people have sex, she finds out she's pregnant, he leaves and never comes back. That's what's supposed to happen right? Wrong. Else Troy wouldn't be here comforting her in her time of need. Yes, she wasn't frightened to say it. She needed Troy. She needs him to support her, to tell her she's still beautiful when she's fat, To be there when her unborn child says there first words. Everything. She couldn't handle the prospect of being a single mum. Not at all. Troy broke the silence by saying,

'What are we going to do, Ella?'

'Give it away. To a family who deserves it. Face it Troy, 2 teenage parents couldn't give it the support and care it needs.'

'I agree, but what, what if you change your mind Ella. When it's born, when you see it for the first time, you can't go back. Are you sure?'

'Positive T, I want it to be able to rely on someone to be there when it needs them, to give it the love, the support. We can't do that whilst still trying to be complete.'

'I'm going to support you Ella. Through out the whole pregnancy, hospital appointments, cravings. I don't want to miss anything. I love you Ella. And this little blob in your stomach'

'Blob?' She giggled.

'Now there's the laugh I needed to hear again' He grinned.

_That was 13 years ago…_

**Soooooo soooo sorry about the wait. Seriously. I know i uploaded the trailor like last year, but im sooo sorry. :L I'm going into year 10 and everythings REALLY hectic. But Review. xD And i recommend anyone to see HM ; The movie. And Jonas brothers movie out tomorow. :o well today. :o anddd Jonas brothers live chat here. :o Anyway. im gunna stop rambling. ;D **

**LAUREN3**


End file.
